


Holiday Mail

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has his sneaky moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Mail

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #1: [Owl post shop](http://www.disney-vacation-rentals.com/resources/images/pages/owlpost.jpg) and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Presents.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Holiday Mail

~

“What are you doing?” Draco asked as Harry started walking towards the owl post shop. “We’re supposed to be setting off on holiday right now and you want to stop and mail something?” 

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out several shrunken presents. “Sorry. I just wanted to send these off to Ron and Hermione before the Christmas rush.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Trust Weasel and Granger to interfere with my tropical holiday plans.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I could wait,” he said. “But that would mean we’d have to use Muggle mail and send them from the tropics.” He hummed. “And who knows, maybe they’d decide to visit us there, take a break from the cold.” 

Draco’s eyes went wide with horror. “You told them where we’re going?”

“No, but we don’t _know_ that there’s an owl post shop in Antigua, and Muggle mail requires a return address in case a package is undeliverable.” 

Draco’s lips thinned and, moving past Harry, he strode confidently towards the owl post shop. “Well?” he tossed over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for? Let’s get this done!” 

Smirking, Harry trailed after him. One of these days he’d have to tell Draco he’d almost Sorted in Slytherin. _But not today._

~


End file.
